1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chip resistor and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 16 shows an example of conventional chip resistor (see JP-A-11-40401). The chip resistor X shown in the figure includes an insulating substrate 91, and a pair of electrodes 92 and a resistor element 93 formed on the substrate. The resistor element 93 includes a slit 93a formed by laser trimming to adjust the resistance.
In the above-described structure, the width of the resistor element 93 is smaller at the portion formed with the slit 93a than at other portions, so that the resistance is locally high at the slit portion. Thus, when a high voltage is erroneously applied to the chip resistor X, burnout is likely to occur at the narrow portion of the resistor element 93. Thus, the chip resistor X, which has undergone laser trimming, has a drawback that its withstanding voltage is lower as compared with an untrimmed chip resistor.